


Couples festival plan

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, canon-divergent, fake dating au, usual canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would seem Senpai is going to ask Oka to the couples festival, what is a yandere to do?<br/>Oh get a fake date in that of club leader Budo and pretend to date him.</p><p>Catching feelings wasn't in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icantevenwriteijustliketoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenwriteijustliketoread/gifts).



It was a nice morning, as nice as any other at the seemingly ordinary high school of Akademi high. People gathered in the squad and with that they talked and told each other about the weekends they had. It was ignored that another girl was gone by the school by a mysterious way.

First it was expelling

Then the next one drowned

And finally it would seem that they had bullied the last one to the point of suicide, the flowers that they each pinched in to put on the desk instead placed in the garden as a sort of memorial for the girl that was no more.

For one girl however these changes were needed; they had to be gone they were in the way and it couldn’t do. Though however they didn’t seem to be having the affect originally planned at all. Pushing a part of her black fringe away from her eyes she carefully watched a boy sitting on a bench surrounded by not so secret admirers.

Looking to a piece of paper in her hand she crossed out a name with a black marker, marking another name of another girl underneath it. This one was presently sitting next to her Senpai, though at least she had the grace to be at a nice enough distance. Though the yandere still chewed on her bottom lip as the girl would look over to him shyly every now and again; god damn who could have ever for told that it could be the occult leader trying to steal her one true love.

Before she could get too angry the sound of the bell chimed, and everyone began to make their way to the classrooms. Standing still as a statue her one and only walked past with the occult weirdo. “She’s sure acting strange” he noted as he walked past her with the Oka.

Biting her tongue she resisted to point out how weird Oka was; but she was too tongue tied around him any-way, also if she got too much attention then everything she had done could easily be linked back to her with the drop of a hat. So instead she waited for everyone to leave, when the lower level was cleared of people outside the class’s she gathered her stuff and went late to class. She could. She would be patient.

{Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai}

“So have you heard Senpai is totally going to ask Oka to the couples fare” a voice said barely hiding what she was saying. It was gossip hour at the school and the Yandere was going to originally going to be there to keep an eye on the two from the rooftop but this topic seemed very interesting and important.

“Isn’t that only in a weeks’ time? Oh is she going to confess there too?” the other squealed. Never had the raven haired girl thought she’d miss the original gossipers but here she was missing them.

“Well at least if she doesn’t go missing, who knows maybe she’ll at least get an l love you in” the first girl added in.

Gripping her fists tight she punched the nearest wall causing a loud noise, the girls seemed startled though thankfully yandere-chan walked away before either one of them could identify her. Walking down the halls to get to her class early she couldn’t help and she punched another wall. This time she was caught in the act. “Hey are you okay there” he said in quite the deep voice for a teen.

Looking at him carefully she could recognise him as Budo one of Senpai’s classmates; with that she smiled, hmm Senpai. “Did you hit yourself too hard, l swear l can almost see blood”.

Snapping herself out of thought she tried to brush him off, “don’t you have lunch you should be eating?”. The other seemed to laugh brushing it off, “common let’s go to my club and I’ll bandage you up”.

After that she didn’t protest as much choosing to instead go along with the other, after all it would not be good to stand out for such a thing. They were on the level of the martial arts club so it didn’t take long, and the other got out the med kit like it was on the ready. Thankfully he let her put the bandage on, though a couple of playful jabs came from him about how she could improve.

With the bandage secure was when he chose to speak seriously. “So what’s got you down in the dumps, l don’t think I’ve ever seen you so sad before”. With that she raised an eyebrow and the other went a light shade of red, “well at least from what I’ve seen around school”.

Ignoring the other blushing she confided “the boy l like is going to the couples fare without me with some other girl”. The others smile went down a fraction, and his eyes lost a bit of shine though it didn’t take him long to get over the momentary lapse. “Why not just go there then, to l dunno see him or whatever”.

“Only couples can go in” she sighed beginning to play with her fringe. It was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head, jumping he pointed to her excited. “I’ll go with you” though she looked confused so he continued, “I’ll be your fake date if you can help me get recruits for the club and maybe be a trial member or more if you like it”.

“It’s next week so you’ll have to pretended to date me all this week” she responded raising an eyebrow; it had never occurred to her she would date less fake date some one bar her Senpai. “He’ll get jealous and I’ll have more members in the club, common what do ya say-“ he said reaching out a hand Bruce Lee quote on the tip of his tongue.

Grabbing his hand with her non injured one she gave him a tight squeeze causing him to look at her impressed, “sure deal”.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little bit to get my muse going :D

Class thankful was uneventful as ever, this time the teacher taught them about langue the girl took down notes as she talked on. Though her notes reflected a very different aspect of the subject the others had she occasionally wrote the unneeded ones so the teacher wouldn’t get too mad later. Looking up from her desk she sighed noticing the time; five minutes to go she honestly could have done so much planning instead of doing this.

Phone buzzed on her thigh breaking her out of those thoughts, looking down she noticed that they were from two different numbers.

One was of course info-chan, she had sent some pantie shots her way after she said good bye to Budo; she only had minutes to get them though thankfully she was efficient and it took a very small amount of time.

The other was a newer number with less than three messages in the chat. It was Budo. They had exchanged numbers with a promise to help each other out with their problems.

Looking up quickly she faked doing her work for an extra minute or two until the teacher relaxed and looked to the computer she had in front of her. Staring back at the phone her right pointer finger hovered over which name she should click on first.

Info-chan had some secrets she ordered; but Budo would most likely have some sort of important info as well for their plan.

With a click to the girls messages she scrolled down past the many thanks for panty requests, and old secrets of almost rivals. It didn’t take her too long to get to the secret she had recently ordered for Oka and it wasn’t the ground breaking secret that she had gotten from a couple others but it would at least to its purpose. A secret that could only work with someone already so known to be weird it would do nice enough.

Tapping out of the messages she opted for the others and as they had not talked a lot it did not take her long to get to his new messages. What struck out to her was the very personalised emojis. It was a post included with a selfie and a silly sort of grin; in the background was senpai so it was saved with no hesitation at all. /Though/ maybe Budo’s smile in the picture was nice enough it didn’t compare to her senpais.

A small ding alerted her that she received another text from him before she could even look away from the phone, it was a simple message telling her to not forget to go to the martial arts club meeting after school that day. Sighing she slipped her phone in her bag and continued to write. He could wait.

              {Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai}

The clubs members took quite a while to pile in, though it was but of course one of the weaker members to come in last; he had stop by to give his girlfriend of another club a kiss he said making Budo look very awkwardly wishful. It was hard not to notice the new member in robes to big that slipped to her past her feet but they remained calm and did their practice warm-up routine with a slick and practiced style.

“You know that grip from early today didn’t totally scare me right, it was a good start but you could get better” a voice that surprised her yet again at its depth; it was Budo of course.

He said it just as she was taking a break from the routine and if it was anything to go off he was not really there to taunt her so much as help with her bandage; he was staring at her the whole way through he really did care for the bandage or the deal they made. Taking a seat by her he lightly bumped her thigh.

“But you are doing well and you should keep it up” with that he finally went over and gently grabbed her bandaged hand. It was placed on his thigh and he gently went to work on it removing the old and replacing it with an experienced movement. If there wasn’t eyes because she was the new girl the two of them being so close made them look with intrigue.

A final tug was done and on top was a kiss light enough to be nothing at all. “My grip is usual better on the other hand, but if you want l could show you how good my kick is” she smoothly said. With that the club leader laughed, standing up he went to the centre of the mat and pulled one of the people hanging around it.

“Okay you can be the first to duel”.

The fight was over fast with Asana’s smooth and precise moves that seemed to never take any sort of fault. With the other on the mat heaving it was done, looking at the stop watch his second in command held he raised an eyebrow. “Only two minutes” he said softly.

It was quiet until another pair came together and began to fight, though a couple eyes lingered on the strange new girl.

{Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai}

It would seem fit that the meeting had to end with a kiss, and with the perfect angle and timing the entire group saw it; it was a shock most thought that Budo would keep to the lone wolf idea but they seemed quite happy for their leader. They all left around 5:30pm ; Budo and Yandere-chan however did not move out instead choosing to clean the room they used for the afternoon.

“We still need to talk about this plan”

“Can it wait for the texts, l have a Bruce Lee movie l need to watch when l get home”

With a roll of the eyes Asana began to question why she partnered up with the other at all. Though it was quiet for the rest of the clean until they left.

A text she received from him made her lightly smile when she got home, this was going to be one of her weirdest plans yet.

                                                                                                                                              {Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai.Senpai}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, there will probably be another two longer chapters (2k words +) with a wrap up hope you guys enjoy
> 
> and for such a small community I'm so touched for the amount of support I've gotten thank you all :3
> 
> don't forget to   
> read  
> kudos  
> comment  
> bookmark for more


	3. Chapter 3

Looking over the text with the plan on it as she walked to school she made certain to be careful not to run into any more people (she had already ran into the one for her so all other people who hogged the side path and road could keep them to their own will thank you very much). Though the usual crowd that lingered around the paths at this hour were not to be seen.

Maybe there was some sort of excursion she had not been aware of but any way it did not matter.

Stopping at a new street light she gently wrapped a hand around it as if to stop and balance herself. She did not need to balance herself for such a task, but it was more out of habit as she did so around other people so much to keep the façade of cute ignorance up as much as humanly possible. Heavy and well placed footsteps ended up being the thing that made her turn her head to look behind her after a few moments.

Well-fitting uniform like usual with matching bandana it was all paired with the all so familiar excitable grin.

“So did you gather all the resources we will need for this mission?” Budo asked voice booming with the all so ever existing enthusiasm that seemed to pour out of every single one of his pores.

Her bag was lifted as if it was a trophy holding the gold from the ancient civilizations of old, the weight making it jiggle and shake lightly under her hold. It was but of course slipped back over her shoulders once more once the moment was over.

It was a simple red bag but the grin that laid on Budo’s face made it seem like more than that.

“So the plan will come into motion-“he began and as once again a Bruce Lee quote was at the tip of his tongue it was stopped however this time by the look of his watch. “We better get going don’t want the gym teacher too angry now” with a light wink they began the short rest of the walk over to the school.

It would seem that the big crowd that would go in had already done so leaving the entrance empty for all bar the gym teacher who swayed side to side eyes on the open for anyone who would dare to disrupt her watchful sight. She didn’t look at the two however as they walked in thankfully and as they strolled in they fit in the locker room quite well.

Only a few people lingered changing their shoes for the school day and the two of them soon followed suite, the opening and closing of tiny locker filling the room. It was over fairly quickly and with their new shoes on they looked at each other loose smile from Budo, blank stare from the yandere girl.

 “So meet me where we saw each other later okay?” a simple reminder that was answered with a simple nod and grunt.

Jogging away the boy went over to the stairs most likely to find his club mates somewhere.

Tightening her pony tail she let it fall back.

She was okay. She is okay. She is going to make this plan work.

Double checking her locker she turned around once she made double sure that it was locked properly.

Wouldn’t want someone to find the stuff she stuffed in there.

Putting her hand in her pockets she strolled over to the courtyard doors, it was quiet for this time of day reflecting the lack of students. Sneaking her head through the doors she scanned the people that lingered in the usual places. Everything seemed quite in place despite the lack of people. Of course what she didn’t want to see was happening; her senpai and that freak sitting on the bench looking at the waterfall.

Sighing she moved back going to the other side of the locker room steps quiet and angry as she could barely hide her feelings. Squeezing her phone she tried to gather her thoughts; she would just have to have more than one plan to make sure then it would all be okay she wouldn’t lose her mind quite so soon.

Smiling gracing her face she went out the entrance closest to the farm, it was a familiar route and it didn’t take her very long to get there at all. No surprise at all the club leader was already there picking fresh flowers from the bed with a gentle smile on her face. The third year was quite tall compared to most girls, her light red hair with a sprinkle of freckles making her green eyes stand out in the sun stunningly.

Looking over the garden un-noticed Ayano ignored the memories of being in the club the year before. Strolling in she waved over to the kind club leader who finally looked up to the entrance.

“Yan-chan Kohai it is good to see you at last” she cheerily greeted pulling out another well grown flower “do you think you could check out the tool shed l think some tools need some cleaning”.

With a simple and quiet nod she did as told going into the shed shutting it gently behind her. It wasn’t long before she was taking out a freshly cleaned tool out of her bag, gently slipping it into the others she made double sure to clean the handle to get rid of prints. Bending down her knees made a light click as she pulled a tool from the ground and put that into her bag instead; it was blunt and it needed sharpening for later and the tools at home would do nicely enough.

Something she did notice however was a receipt for new fuel for a not yet bought lawnmower. Slipping it into her pocket she slipped out giving a wave good bye to the club leader glance thrown to nowhere in particular as she left.

{Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai}

If there was going to be more of this lesson the least she could do was send the pantie shots that she gathered before going to class to her partner in crime info chan. It wasn’t long before there was a ‘thank you’ for the pictures each promising something more as she gave another picture of the underwear. Looking up the teacher was finally moving away from the spot on the door way hand off her hip as if it suddenly occurred to her that the tests that she had pilling on her desk weren’t going to mark themselves.

Backpack on her back as she stood she followed the crowd who left the room, legs scurrying like they had hell on their tail. Though quite a few people stood in the hallway staircase the bandana wearing male was quite different from the rest somehow and the raven haired girl spotted him in mere moments. Strolling to him with her hand the strap of her bag she struggled not to react to his joyous face.

Wordless they walked up to the top of the roof, the people who were absent thankfully making the roof less populated though some still lingered like a bad smell. Dropping her bag on the ground Budo bent to the ground opening it getting the mat and putting it on the ground. Soon after the two matching bentos following after it, matching drink containers following suit. Sitting down it was quite for a while as they adjusted.

“So besides getting me to make you lunch why did you send me that picture of a couple eating beto” she sighed opening her up with a snap of a lid.

“It’s what all the couples do on anime and l thought it would get the ball rolling on the plan of ours of course”.

Sighing she opened up her chop sticks, “I don’t know why this could help he cannot even see us much less think about this”.

A look of awkward hurt crossed his face before it was covered with the same old goofy look that it always seemed to have. “Well we don’t want to overdo it you know, like it would seem kind of weird to do this sort of thing after not doing it public”.

“How would they know we do this sort of thing at all?” she questioned out loud.

“Well they know l eat alone in the club room maybe they’ll put it in their heads that you were with me too” he responded getting a chopstick full of rice.

“Wait you eat alone-“she began to ask maybe a slight bit of worry in her tone before another person wearing a bandana strolled up eyes glued on Budo.

“Sorry to interrupt Senpai but it would seem that the something has happened to one of our first years and they need your assistance” they seemed to truly feel sorry though yan-chan could tell they felt awkward at interrupting their ‘date’.

“Sorry about this but I gotta go” a light kiss was given to her cheek and just like that the two and one of her bento boxes left the roof.

Rolling her eyes she ate another mouthful, eyes lingering to the edge she sighed. So he ate alone she barely knew him it would seem, oh well.

{Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai}

Thankfully it was an easy clean and pile up and she finished giving herself ten minutes for her backup plan of the day.

She needed to get some results.

Thankfully the farm was empty and with the key she could easily slip in without a problem. Looking up for the camera it was off; the clubs leaders habit of doing dirty things with the boys was paying of and thankfully almost walking in on one time had given her information that proved to be useful.

Strolling over to the fuel can she undid the lid, making sure it wouldn’t fall over as she got out her canteen. That lid was undone and with careful action the slick oil flowed into the can with little trouble at all. Tightening it back up she placed with lid on making sure to disinfect all of her prints on the lid as she finished. Simple text sent to info-chan she left the farm locking it as she did.

Light ding led her over to the window of the familiar side of the building, and with the right amount of luck and time she caught the matchbox with a slick ease.

{Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai} {Senpai}

“Excuse me Sensei may l be excused to the bathroom” yan-chan asked as she gently waved her hand in the air.

Simple nod sent her way she walked out of the classroom canteen in her hand. Looking up at the cameras as she was in the hall she did her usual trick to see if they were on, and as info-chan promised they were not she walked down the hall with a bit more confidence in her step. She didn’t need confidence it just made the human side of her better. Somewhat.

Going to the rooftop after carefully avoiding the classrooms she sighed at the blissful silence that was there in the moment. Though it was not needed to last forever and she strolled over towards the edge eyes carefully tracing the people bellow.

Taking a deep breath she unlidded the canteen, placing it on the edge she grabbed out the matches. It had to be done just right. So with all the practice of the moves she had done she lit the match and poured the fluid onto a female delinquent bellow. Before she could look up however a match joined it and a fire began to take over her body.

Screams and angry cries took over the area. Sealing the bottle and matches she shoved them in her bag and ran into the classroom. Thankfully when she got there news hadn’t spread and as she sat down at her desk she quickly hid the items in a crack next to the wall making extra sure to place the wood back.

Maybe that would somehow teach her. Maybe.

Looking down at her phone that chimed she lightly smiled at the text she had gotten from Budo, it was a silly cat doing some sort of martial arts. Ah the burning victim didn’t look quite as cute.

 


	4. Interagation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the burning of the girl police follow it up

“Yes one of our students are on fire, l repeat on fire” a teacher screamed loudly into the air, piercing the other sounds of panic like screams and cries.

Students were rushing out of classrooms against the teacher instructions half daring for a look of the girls as she was being cooked, and the other half running around the school looking for water to put out the flame. Though of course there was a struggle to fight over who could bring the red fire extinguishers between the teachers pets.

Though it was too late as more than half an hour had past and so far no ambulance had come for the body, it would seem that there was an alarming amount of injuries caused by a car crash collision across town.  

Sometimes she got very lucky.

Looking down at her watch she sighed seeing the time, of course it wasn’t too long till school out but because of this sudden desire to get a result of some kind she would miss what could have been left of the day. Leaning her head back with a soft bang she looked over to the cherry blossom tree in the distance.

The innocent wind that helped fuel the flame was softly making the leaves dance making them twirl and spin like dancers as they joined the others on the ground. The soft grass and quietness was what she needed to help calm her down, she didn’t need right now for people to see her out of whack crazy with joy of a kill. The back of the school with the view of the cherry blossom of the tree did quite nicely she could suppose.

Of course in her fist a torn down poster of the faire that was still going to happen next week, why or how it could still happen who knew but she had a feeling it would. Too much would rely on this event taking place (it was one of the biggest times of the year people donated money to the school, and in order to keep the luxuries they had it would not seem very wise to get rid of such an event just because one of their students was dead as a doornail).

It wasn’t too long before the sound of not so hidden steps came towards her, slipping the poster between herself and the wall she didn’t look away from where her sight was kept.

“ _If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made up of”_ a deep familiar voice said, of course it was none other than Budo.

Giving him a look of question he softly smiled as he sat down next to her with a groan. “Bruce Lee quote, crazy that this is the first time that l got to say it” he said out loud looking over to her, catching her in a stare before he broke it off.

Collecting her hand in his he put it on the grass softly all so casually.

“She wasn’t a ‘friend’ ‘friend’ l knew her but, even then that feels like a long time since l talked to her” he sighed leaning his head back.

People were already talking about her death so why should Budo not talk to her like he was practising lines for her memorial. Still Ayana nodded like she listened carefully, like this death had an impact on her and she didn’t do it.

Still he had a light look about him, he was tense it was hard to spot but even knowing him for two or three days she could tell pretty well that he was doing his best not to react any different.

“Do you think that she would have said anything more before she died, if she died another way l guess” looking over he must have taken her silence for something akin to fear or hurt. Thankfully he was soon distracted by instead her hand. “We should probably get that thing sorted, common before we get brought into integration”.

Soon enough there interlocking hands were walking down the grass, they were at the doorway when she got the last look for now of that ever famous tree. A small part of her wished she could have instead hung the other girl instead.

The hallway was full of screams and terror though it was easy enough for the two to get past the chaos and sneak into the training room thankfully unlocked in the confusion of the mass of people walking around.

Pushing a red cushion from a hidden small cupboard Budo quite quickly was already gently helping her onto it. He took one of his own instead a yellow colour, already on it light stains she couldn’t quite make out. A firm hand took hers and was already taking off the bandage, and with that off it was quite the sight to see with her hand look many non-flattering colours.

The yellows and blacks among other colours made her hands looked like she was some sort of unsafe cage fighter. Thankfully it was not too much of a shock to the other and it was already being wrapped, cream and ointment she could have sworn was not in the first aid kit before also being added to the injury.

If the stench of oil was obvious to anyone besides her Budo didn’t comment on it instead putting a soft smelling creamed lotion that stung worse than the medicated one. It made her insides scream though with the poker face of a experienced gambler she got through the pain like a pro.

“Looks like you did some kind of throw with your bad hand” he commented finishing the bandage with some bow; a kiss on top for good luck he softly said as he did so. “I though you wouldn’t use the hand until you at least didn’t look like you got into a fight with a wall”.

Rolling her eyes in an usual show of emotion her hand was back onto her lap and like that the room felt more easy to handle.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to think l just punch walls for fun would we” she softly said looking over to the door.

Before anymore of the conversation like they could have predicted it was two fretting teacher looking for them to line up with the other students.

Walking over to the teacher each sent a look of questioning of the future. It was of course two teachers that had already gathered up three other students. The walk was quiet and unnerving all that could be heard was the soft and rough comparison of footsteps as they strolled down the hall. Soon enough the echoes of police officer sirens joined the sounds as well.

When they got to the courtyard the classes were already separated and she was pointed over to where she would have to wait. Giving Yan-chan a nod Budo was quick to go over to where his shacking classmates were quick to give those clasps over the shoulder and warm smiles.

/Not Bruce Lee quotes/ like she had received it would seem from the lack of talking going on.

Soon enough there was police swarming the area and as it would seem pulling students away from each class for a talk. They were all familiar of course as the school had its own ‘special’ police that could only deal with the mayhem that came its way. Sitting down on a bench she looked as it was Budo who was chosen in the first batch. What could happen to him? What could happen to her?

{break}

It wasn’t long before an office was in front of her, a smaller man than many of the other with dull eyes that didn’t fit the environment and uniform he was in. With the neat hair and uniform however most people could at least pretend he wasn’t as most likely dead inside from all the untold horrors as he was.

Without having to say a word she was on her feet following him to one of the makeshift interrogation rooms they had set up in various classrooms on the first floor. The classroom had all but two chairs stack to the back of classroom in a style that reminded her of the protocol they would use when cleaning for the last day of term.

Sitting in one of the chairs they both did in the end roughly at the same time.

“I will just go over the basic questions, please note you are being recorded and anything you say and do will be given to the court if need be” with a nod from her he seemed pleased enough that he could continue.

“Where were you during class time? When this occurred”

“Going towards the bathroom”

“Is there any way you could have gotten the possible chemicals needed”

“No sir l am in no way capable of getting them here”

“Last question from me is the container you used near your desk”

A look of surprise took her features only for a second before she stared in front of her horrified to the point of a lack of emotion “How?”

“Info-Chan told me about them don’t worry they are being taken care of by my partner right now”

“Why are you doing this exactly?” she said out loud with the most amount of confusion she could have ever had.

“Sometimes you’re not the only one who uses info-chans favours for less than legal activity” he said writing down incorrect information down in his pad. “Strange you don’t even smell of gas though” thought out loud by the cop as he shut the papers into the well-used binder.

If she was going to question strange things the lack of stench was not the first thing she wanted to question right now.

{break}

The crowd that once was in the courtyard was gone by the time she got out of the building. Seemingly she was one of the last, though it was most likely for the best as she assisted the more than likely corrupt cop that helped fully seal away her arson murder. If anything was learned from this experience at least she could say she learned even more about getting rid of evidence.

One person still ghosted the area however in the form of none other than the martial arts master himself Budo. Of course he was none other than making up for lost practise by doing various kicks and punches in the air.

When he finally looked up he cracked a wide enough smile to almost take over most of his cheeks. It was a lot less in mere seconds but it still existed.

“Everything went alright for you too right? Wouldn’t want my recruiter to know not be able to go to my club” rolling her eyes she strolled over shaking her head.

“Well in that case let’s get some ice cream to celebrate” he said and before she could respond he already had his arm around her middle and was pushing or more of dragging her towards the entrance/exit of their school. Without bothering to get out of the hold it was a quick walk for the two of them and thankfully he gave her a little bit more air room as they were out of the gate.

“In the shopping centre nearby there’s this ice cream that I have heard that apparently goes along pretty well with chocolate strawberries”.

{break}

Funny enough how joyous he could be as they walked to the ice cream place though when there his shoulders slumped like an out of power robot. The seats they were on thankfully not letting him it the ground due to the soft backs, if else she would have more than likely scoped up the male and plopped him on this seat most likely.

“So it was crazy but I’m glad that nothing happened to you” he softly sad putting his hand down on the table.

Putting her hand on top of his she almost felt something akin to a jump of a heart, butterflies in her stomach.

It was just a feeling that she needed to feel, but it was nice enough for now.

Only six more days till the faire how long could these sort of feelings for him really last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yep as you guys read not even cops are immune to corruption sad but true for all kinds of people.  
> As you are probably wondering yes yandere-chan is liking Budo quite quickly but with her mental stability normal emotional rules are kind of hard to apply to her l guess?  
> Any way l really liked writing this chapter :) l hope you guys liked it   
> don't forget to  
> * read  
> * kudos  
> * review  
> * and keep reading in the future !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Waking up in the morning allows her to do her usual Friday routine. Though it’s one she does similarly to any other week day it is still nice enough for the yandere to have it special.

Wake up, use the bathroom, organise her books, get changed and finally prepare breakfast.

Breakfast on Friday was special as she always cut up a piece of bacon for it. (Her mother’s treat for her for finishing the week with no fuss).

Scooping the omelette out of the frying pan she almost didn’t realize she was placing it in one of her older containers. It was blue and spotty and if the wear around the lid was to be believed it was close to retirement.

‘I wonder if Budo has eaten this morning’ she lightly thought as she put the lid firmly on the container. Shoving said container off to the side for her bag later she was quick to make another one before putting them in her bag. Two sauces placed in two mini containers before joining the counter.

‘I didn’t know he ate alone maybe he doesn’t even eat breakfast?’ she added onto the thought.

Shrugging the thought off she quickly strolled over to the fridge to get the two awaiting bento boxes.

Today would be the day she would see the reaction from the school, sure the burning only happened the day before but people tended to have their real reactions fast simmering down to false emotions.

Making sure everything fit well into her bag she looked over towards a photo frame that sat on a coffee bench across the room. It was older than the others around it, and the edges being frayed from overuse made it look charming.

In a way it was really, it was the day her mother had finally confessed to her father and the two had started dating.

It was also the day her mother burnt the last dead body at school but that was just extra details behind the oh so romantic scene.

Stretching for an apple she noticed that her phone had chimed from texts. Ah who could it be?

Rubbing her eyes she unlocked it, apple it her hand placed it on the counter.

[ **Budo _:_** _Hey_

_Good morning_

_Wanna walk to school together_ ✌]

Going out of the messenger app she sighed looking around the room. It would be important to do this, they were for the people at this school going out. Laughing under her breath she picked up the apple taking a mouthful before finally responding to Budo.

[ **Ayana Chan:** _I would indeed like to_

 _Would you like to meet where we did yesterday?_ ]

Looking to a clock on her right she sighed, it would be better if she left soon.

A ting on her phone got her attention and as she predicted it was a confirmation from Budo. Slipping her bag onto her shoulder she left her house wordlessly.

{senpai.senpai.senpai}

“Hey sorry that I am late” a deep voice boomed.

Turning around the yandere girl merely offered the boy a smile. It would seem from the look of him he was in a rush as he left his house; bandana off centre and in a uniform that only had a few buttons done up.

Noticing the look from the girl he merely flushed a tinge red before buttoning up the buttons he had left undone.

“I made you breakfast” she said out of context, this caught him off guard for only a second before he started walking again.

“Hmm how did you guess” a look from the other made him continue. “Well I guess it is kinda obvious that I forgot again isn’t” he chuckled rubbing his cheek.

Instead of stopping to get the container out of the bag like he expected she instead smoothly scooped it out of her bag passing it over to the other. If she was less composed and sure of herself maybe her hands would have shaken a little with worry. So he probably missed breakfast more than once, which was something she would have to remember for later.

As they walked he simply put the container in one hand, then from there he slipped it into his bag. Slipping the small thing of sauce he gave her an enthusiastic thank you as he zipped his bag back up.

What she didn’t expect him to do however was intertwine their hands. Starting off as if he was swinging his hands close to hers she didn’t bother to question it until he laced his fingers with hers.

So yesterday made him feel more comfortable with showing more affection. Was it a mistake to hold his hand yesterday and to not only put her hand on top of his at the ice cream place after all? The small warmth in her stomach made her decide perhaps that it was not as much of a mistake that she at first thought.

Lightly squeezing his fingers the smile emerging from the martial arts leader’s face was the confirmation of acceptance that he probably was inwardly needing.

“Good plan” She softly said squeezing once more before going back to a more neutral grip.

The smile slipped ever so slightly though he didn’t take long to bring it back into full force. “What can I say my friend my mind is always on the prize”.

The way he winked made the warmth in her stomach grow, it was pleasant if not more confusing.

Soon enough they reached the gates, and as if it wasn’t obvious the gloom of yesterday’s event was already almost non-existent. 

How typical of this school.

Strolling in the school the few people who looked shaken up were not worth taking note of. They were the typical teacher’s pets and cowards that got shaken up this bad after a bad test result. They were truly pathetic.

Slipping his hands away from hers Ayana struggled not to make a noise of distress as he strolled over to his shoe locker. The distress that he was out of sight shocked her quite a lot. Pushing the feeling down she insisted to herself to hurry up and put her shoes on so she could check on occult freak and Senpai.

When the familiar person was behind her and hand gently slipping fingers together she felt at peace. Gripping the Budo’s hand gently she missed the way his cheeks lightly went red.

Going to the courtyard it was obvious the plan she successfully pulled off had its desired effect. Oka wasn’t her normal awkward goofy gloomy self, no instead a deep mourning sadness took every one of her features. It was like all the mourning and fear the whole school should have had was shoved into her instead.

It made sense of course seeing’s as the delinquent that she got rid of was after all Oka’s cousin. Of course a strange and secretive Oka would have a infamous cousin known for doing all sorts of mayhem like punching holes in walls, disturbing teachers in border line expellable ways and many more things. Well to be fair it wasn’t like the girl could do it anymore burnt to the max dead body of course. 

So lost in thought she almost missed the way Oka seemed to be avoiding looking at Senpai. Looking closer at the pair it was like Oka was conflicted at even sitting near him that day, most days she would be at a distance but the two would chatter about their unusually normal similar interests in reading and what not. However as Senpai was Senpai he seemed unaware of Oka’s inward struggle of being near him on that particular day.

Lightly coughing Budo lightly tapped Ayana’s head. Realising that he wanted to sit and that she wasn’t moving at all she fell into place and walked with him to a park bench.

Sitting down they pulled out their lunch and for once Budo seemed content to just eat in silence. Putting a hand on her knee Budo thankfully didn’t make her worry too much. Not that she was worried however.

Looking back to Senpai and Oka she noted things were even tenser. Senpai seemingly still had not gotten a clue and was trying to talk to Oka like normal, and from the look of it he was finding it rather difficult with his cluelessness making him unaware of the difficulty that it would be.

Finally things crashed and burned as Senpai tried to make a comment about his mother burning something, what that something was she did not know. Eyes glazed with tears Oka picked up her book and walked away.

“What’s wrong with her, she’s acting so weird”, Senpai asked to only himself in the dumbest tone Ayana had ever heard.

Though he seemed annoyed at the cult leader the feeling of joy did fill her stomach one bit, the warmth of keeping girls away from him gone.

Instead annoyed filled its place. Oka had to but of course walk past them on her way to the toilet.

She was looking at him.

Moving closer to Budo much to his joy she placed her hand on top of his and began to eat with one hand.

‘She better not look at what is mine’ she thought beginning to eat.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it  
> And I also hope you guys are ready for the last chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Friday came and went without trouble. Though as she tried Oka was still in B- Senpai’s area of sight. Though the young man didn’t seem to understand what exactly did to upset the other it couldn’t be avoided that they were in the same class, and of course Senpai being Senpai they were friends before the weekend even began. 

 

Still, it was good that she couldn’t see Budo on the weekend even if she wanted to. Well maybe Sunday because of the festival but Saturday was safe. And it was thankfully a really good Saturday, the yandere’s training session was moved due to her mother’s absence coupled with a nice sunny day meant a great day for being at the park.

 

So as she lay on the soft green grass she couldn’t help but look towards the silly boy that was doing push ups. Did he ever stop ? 

 

While it didn’t hurt she felt the sudden and drastic need to lightly hold her bandaged hand, it wouldn’t fully heal for a while but it shouldn’t be long for it to not need a bandage. ‘Though i’ll give him this and let him take the credit of looking after me’. Thinking this confused her, why did she care that he felt joy. It hurt to think about too much. Too lost in thought she for once almost missed what he was about to say.

 

“ _ If you spend too much time thinking about a thing, you'll never get it done” ,  _ or says Bruce Lee at least but you know how things can change over time”, saying this in his ever deep voice he stops himself mid push up. “I’m sorry if i’m ruining a mood but i just can’t give this up ya know, old habits die” another push up, “hard”.

 

Lightly moving her head to the side Ayano really has no clue what the man is trying to say, sure the quotes got more understandable over time but she couldn’t quite get it all the time. Trying to mimic human like emotion she lightly tilted her head with a small pout.

 

Budo wasn’t quite as dense as she thought as his cheeks went a light shade of red, bumbling so he almost missed the right motion for the push up not to end in a disaster. “I mean with T-Senpai, I’ve just seen it on your face how worried you’ve seen about him and i just want you to know you should never give up on your plans”. It’s hard to tell what the extra blush is as his eyes dart away and back at her. “I haven’t given up on doing my side of the bargain ya know, I’m sure the recruits we got from after the fire incident at least will make us even”.

 

For some reason that hit her hard, this was a deal. They weren’t really dating were they. It felt like getting gutted with a ice cream scooper, but really slow and tauntingly. Lightly putting her head on the grass it’s hard to collect emotions. ‘It’s barely been a week and Senpai will be mine probably by tomorrow but. But’. Thinking is messy right now. 

 

The sun feels suddenly so bland on her face. 

 

Does Budo know how to read this situation?

“Still not a fan of talking too much i see? Well don’t you worry i’ll make up for that tomorrow as well!” he’s really trying to hype himself up, for what reason who knows.... Maybe the push ups were driving him insane. Maybe it was something Oka said to him of Friday in class where she couldn’t monitor him and make sure he was safe from harm.

 

It was best to stay calm. 

 

Also it was probably best not to murder Oka as soon as they left the park…

 

“Where should we meet tomorrow” she said it softly hopefully to dull the worry that the other must have for her. Budo was sweet, well he was easy to read and he read as soft yet firm. The other seemed to be very happy at the thought of planning. Fully done with his push ups seemingly the raven hair boy is walking over and is sitting next to her lying self.

 

“I was thinking we could meet where we met before school, at maybe ten so we don’t get to the festival” maybe he thought about this more than she thought he would have. Lightly licking her bottom lip Ayano can’t argue against the plan. 

 

“Well i think that sounds like a good plan”, how can she add anymore than a simple comment to that? Budo doesn’t seem to mind as he lazily takes a moment to lie down next to her. Why does the grass suddenly feel so nice against her skin?

 

X

 

A more perfect day couldn’t exist, the sun was ever so gentle in the sky and the cool breeze but a tease to the loose leaves. Adjusting how she stood Ayano just had to keep a little more calm. It was a good late afternoon, though the morning felt so empty. Today would afterall be her day at last there was no point in ruining something this good with unneeded feelings. Feelings…. Looking up she noticed that the other was walking towards her quite lively.

 

“I really hope i didn’t make you wait long” he’s louder than usual, Budo must have been more excited than she thought he would have been.

 

Looking down ever so slightly there’s a weird feeling fluttering in her chest. This was all some sort of  a plan for him, he’d gotten his club members this was just a relaxing day for him. Part of the raven hair girl wanted to tear apart the club members for doing this to her.

 

“Head in the clouds today i see, well no problem leave the talking to me” a voice said smoothly before gripping onto her hand. Looking down to see their hands intersecting it was hard to miss how the other lightly gripped her hand.

 

Straightening her back she was determined if only to let him enjoy today to play along.

 

With a nod she allowed the other to lead her towards the entrance. It’s hard to miss how decorated it is, it is borderline sickening with its lush colourful flower arrangements begging for the passerby to look at it. Ironic seeing how the flowers looked scarily similar to a lot of flowers a group of kids put on someones desk encouraging them to kill themselves.

 

The school was nothing if not consistently ironic and heartless. Though, hey who was Ayano to judge.

 

The sickening sweet decorations do not stop at the entrance the stalls coated with similar flowers though thankfully some of the students did not have the nerve and went with a different colour. It was nice to seem some people might have seen the irony other wise.

 

Looking to the left she almost missed the cultist club leader hanging around the vacant corner of the school square. It was strange to see her alone, not so much that she ever tried to surround herself with people but the absence of senpai was strange. Looking up and around to Budo the look on his face made her confused. 

 

“Do you think she’s okay-Oka that is” their was a soft caring tone she wanted to rip out and never let be heard by anyone else ever. “I know Taro can be a bit ditzy but this is too much, god how the hell did he catch yours and Oka’s eyes”. The last bit is said quieter and a bit bitter though she chooses to cling to some choice words. Was he doing all of this for Oka? God why did that weirdo have to ruin everything. 

 

Moving her arms she wrapped her arm around his, it was hard not to notice the look of surprise on his face. “While we look for Senpai we should at least look like we are really hear together right? Then we’ll ask Senpai why Oka is alone in the corner okay”.

 

It’s kinda cute to see how he seems to zone out for a moment a light blush across his cheek. Then of course like usual he snaps back into his energetic self. Without realizing it with all his strength seemingly he’s shoving the hand their connected with in the air with extreme might, if she were normal maybe her arm would have broken. 

 

“If we’re going to find senpai we should find something to eat first right?” softly saying this she feels almost complete as he grins impossibly bigger. 

 

Though Budo doesn’t drag her with the same force as with their hand excitement it would have been jarring for another girl as they zig zag around the bumbling crowd. Soon enough their standing next to a corn dog stand and Budo is shoving money in a confused yet red girls face. 

 

“After i’m done in this stand-could we please go for a walk around Senpai” the redhead at the stand purposely looks past Ayano of course to say this to the martial arts master. With a light look of confusion it takes Budo a second to process. Ayano however looks down, the emptiness of the girls words making her feels ill. 

“I appreciate it but i have a beautiful girl i promised i’d be with today” Budo proudly says hands being lifted in the air. The girl at the stands seemingly surprised, though why was she they had been walking around school like this for a week already. Still her confusion didn’t mean as much to her as the warm feeling that spread to her stomach when Budo said those things. He’d stay with her. Her!

 

Without trying to look overly jealous or hurt-it’s hard to tell when the girl isn’t looking them very well trying to stare down at the sticks of food instead. This girl was just as pathetic and simple as Oka…

 

Handing up the food the other girl goes for a smile but it looks forced and awkward. “Well have a good night-I’ll- I’ll see you at practice on Monday!”

 

Getting both of their sticks with one hand he hands her one before slathering his own stick with a sauce she cannot quite name. Sticking it into his mouth as they walk away he’s all smiles and joy.

 

“Did you mean you were going to talk to Oka-when we’re done with finding Senpai?” nibbing at the food when she’s done it’s a little bit of a comfort that he’s so shocked that he lightly chokes on his current mouthful.

 

“No i mean- i know you’re going to want to hang out with Taro and everything but well. Until then i promised you that i was going to give you a good night..” While he’s trying to just get back to eating he’s thinking kinda hard. “I’m sorry if i made you feel awkward but i swear as martial arts is my passion Taro will be yours tonight” if they were alone maybe he would have yelled that. Thankfully it’s just a awkward loud soft whisper. 

 

Nodding she just takes another bite of the stick in her hand. Why does she still feel so conflicted? Still the bubbling crowd makes Budo’s awkward mood hard to stick by and soon enough he is dragging them around the place barely avoiding a few people here and there as they go along. Of course there is a lot of people here, though this many people is something that still makes her surprised. Would these people still play silly party games if they understood just how many young girls died here.

 

Suddenly they’re stopping, with a twist on an ankle and shift of weight she narrowly misses bumping into the excited young man that gripped her hand all of a sudden harder. Looking up just above the crowds heads she understands why the male wanted to stop here of all of a sudden. At least the ferris wheel isn’t coated in mocking flowers, the fairy lights with their blinding colours are annoying yet their not coated with total irony. 

 

Turning to him Ayano takes a small breath before asking, “would you like to have a ride Budo?”

 

It’s impossible for to grin any wider but it’s good enough knowing that he’s at that level of excitement. “Now remember though, if there is any sight of that hidden black hair senpai just let me know and we’ll head that way!”

 

What else can she do beside lightly smile. 

 

Soon enough they are the front of the line and before Ayano even has chance to give any money over Budo is pushing over bills and they’re sitting in the seats. It’s annoying that there a gap between them as they first get on but Budo is eager to shimmy over. With a jolt the rides starts and the motion of the seat is underway.  

 

As the chairs start to go into motion the lights down below don’t look all that bad. They’re but little distant things though their glow seems to go on forever. Looking to Budo however it feels like something has shifted drastically. It’s as if everything makes sense.

 

“Budo-Senpai, i have to tell you that. Maybe i don’t need Taro” she says this with her best school girl anime voice, you’d think it would be easier seeing she was in school but it felt so cheesy and weird. 

 

Still Budo looked to her like that voice worked. “You don’t have to say that because-”. Though it’s something he doesn’t go on for too long. “I really like you though too Ayano”.

 

It’s quiet, but peaceful. The somber atmosphere is the perfect addition to the confession. So in the moment she almost misses his quiet words.

 

“At least i don’t have to tell you what happened to him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah an end, i'll have to edit this more but i hope you guys like this
> 
> i'm sorry if it isn't the ending you wanted;;

**Author's Note:**

> Something for a person l owe it too :)
> 
> it'll have one or two more chapters l hope you guys like it


End file.
